Le coeur ou la tête ?
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Yaoi / Tom vient de se faire rejeter par son meilleur ami dont il est amoureux. Quelqu'un va l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours...


**Le Cœur ou la Tête**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire et j'ai mal.

Mon cœur est déchiré,

Et les morceaux éraflent mon âme,

Laissant s'échapper mes larmes depuis plusieurs heures.

Je me demande pourquoi je vis encore,

Je n'aurais plus jamais le droit d'aimer,

Plus le droit d'être aimé.

Ses paroles résonnent encore dans le creux de ma tête.

Les paroles de ma mère.

La seule personne qu'il me restait.

Elle ne m'accepte plus.

Je suis son fils unique,

Ou plutôt j'étais.

Elle voulait des petits enfants

Mais cela n'arrivera jamais.

Deux hommes ne peuvent pas donner la vie.

J'ai déjà perdu mon meilleur ami

Car je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais.

A présent ma mère promet de me rejeter si je ne change pas.

Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose.

Elle m'a traité de monstre,

D'erreur de la nature.

C'est insupportable de devoir encaisser ces mots venant de sa propre mère.

Elle hait le fruit de son amour.

Je suis dans le quartier mal fréquenté de ma ville.

Il est tard,

Il fait noir,

Mais je n'ai plus peur de rien.

Il peut bien m'arriver quelque chose,

Personne ne me retient sur cette Terre.

Je ne pense pas avoir mérité tout cela.

Je croise des prostituées qui m'accostent

Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ça et encore moins avec une fille.

Je n'ai plus goût à rien.

Je n'existe plus pour aimer,

Je suis un monstre.

Je n'ai pas la force de trouver celui qui m'aimera.

Peut-être qu'il ne viendra jamais,

Que ma mère a raison.

Alors si je choisissais d'oublier l'amour,

Je devrais rester avec une mère qui me renie à moitié.

Plutôt mourir !

Et si je disais à cette femme que je ne peux renoncer aux hommes,

Elle m'oublierait et je n'aurais vraiment plus personne pour me relever.

Je crois que je rejoindrais les étoiles pour briller de nouveau.

Je ne peux choisir.

Je n'y arrive pas.

Je continue de marcher,

Laissant mon instinct me guider.

Le même qui m'a fait trop aimer mon meilleur ami.

Andréas…

J'aurais dû continuer de souffrir en silence,

J'aurais dû t'aimer en silence et te garder auprès de moi.

J'aurais dû résister encore,

J'aurais dû me taire.

Je n'ai plus envie de rien.

Je croise encore une prostituée

Mais elle ne m'accoste pas,

Elle regarde au sol.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne fait pas son « métier » parce qu'elle l'a décidé.

Mais de toute façon qui aurait envie d'offrir son corps à des inconnus.

Elle n'est pas vulgaire,

Elle a l'air mal à l'aise.

Je me suis arrêté sur le banc d'en face.

Je suis plongé dans la pénombre

Tandis qu'elle est éclairée par un réverbère.

Des larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues,

J'ai envie de vomir.

Dans ma poche il me reste une cigarette.

J'ai arrêté de fumer depuis plusieurs mois

Et j'en ai gardé une seule, au cas où,

Et surtout pour voir si je serais capable de résister.

C'était comme un défi,

Je dis bien c'était car ce soir elle va mourir avec moi…

Je porte la cigarette à mes lèvres

Et l'allume avant de me sustenter de sa fumée empoisonnée.

Dans le noir,

On ne voit plus que le point rouge incandescent.

Je la regarde

Pendant plusieurs minutes

Les joues toujours polluées par ma peine

Elle regarde le sol

Elle est triste

Elle a mal de faire ça

Nous sommes dans deux situations différentes

Mais nous sommes détruits tous les deux par quelque chose.

J'ai bien envie de l'approcher,

Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle attend.

Je veux seulement parler…

J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne pourra pas me juger vu sa situation.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi.

M'aurait-elle vu ?

Aurait-elle sentit ma peine ?

Non, c'est impossible, je divague.

Elle a dû voir le point lumineux de ma cigarette.

Elle regarde autour d'elle puis traverse la rue.

Que dois-je faire ?

Attendre et la laisser m'approcher ?

Ou bien fuir et mourir maintenant ?

Je ne sais.

Je n'ai plus de force

Plus le goût à rien

Je n'ai plus d'âme

Je suis seul

Personne à aimer

Personne qui m'aime encore

Les larmes ne s'arrêtent pas.

Elle arrive vers moi.

Bientôt elle verra mon regard rougit par les larmes.

Bientôt elle verra ce visage livide qu'est le mien.

Bientôt elle va fuir en me voyant.

Bientôt elle va voir un mort-vivant qui se force à respirer.

Plus que quelques pas et elle me verra…

Sa démarche est féline

Elle est sensuelle mais son visage est éteint.

Peut être que l'on pourra s'aider ensemble.

Je rêve un peu je crois.

Si elle est là ça n'est pas pour se décrasser la baveuse.

Je m'apprête à m'enfuir,

A courir…

A mourir…

Mais elle entend mes pas qui foulent le sol humide et je l'entends à peine murmurer :

« Attend ! »

Elle se rapproche et attrape mon bras.

Je suis de dos.

Elle n'a pas pu voir mon visage décrépit.

Je suis stoïque.

Sa main sur mon poignet me procure un frisson.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la peur de me dévoiler.

La peur de parler.

Ou bien, autre chose ?...

J'hésite à me retourner,

J'hésite à poursuivre mon chemin.

Tracer ma route vers les étoiles…

Nous restons comme cela plusieurs minutes.

Sa main n'a pas quitté mon poignet.

Elle n'a rien osé de plus.

Je l'entends simplement respirer.

Elle a bien essayé de se rapprocher de moi

Mais je me suis avancé un peu plus

Sans briser ce lien avec sa main.

Elle ne dit rien

Elle soit simplement attendre que je fasse quelque chose.

Un geste ?

Une parole ?

Que dois-je faire ?

Elle est venue vers moi.

Elle ne sait pas qui je suis.

Elle n'a pas vu mes larmes silencieuses.

Elle ne sait pas qu'elle va sans doute me détester lorsqu'elle saura…

Mais elle est toujours là.

Elle ne me parle pas.

Elle ne demande pas mon corps.

J'espère qu'elle ne l'attend pas lui et l'argent qui va avec.

Je ne sais que faire.

Mes larmes se font plus lourdes.

Des sanglots me secouent.

Mes pleurs chantent et se font entendre à présent.

Elle a dû comprendre que ça n'est pas le moment pour moi de coucher avec elle.

Mon cœur n'a plus l'air de battre pour quoi que ce soit.

Elle lâche mon poignet.

Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

Elle a juste montré un geste d'attention pour moi,

Et qu'il ait été fait en vue d'une rémunération elle l'a fait.

C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Moi le rockeur au look de rappeur dreadé.

Elle n'a toujours pas vu mon visage qui doit être vide.

J'entends ses pas.

Elle s'en va ?

Si elle part je vais mourir.

« Ne part pas… »

J'ai dit cela dans un souffle désespéré sans aucun timbre dans la voix.

Elle n'était pas en train de partir…

Elle est en face de moi.

Ma tête est baissée.

Mon T-shirt est mouillé par mes larmes.

Que va-t-elle faire ?

Que va-t-elle me demander ?

Je redoute chaque seconde de ma vie à présent.

Si on peut appeler ça une vie…

J'ai tellement peur que l'on me rejette encore une fois.

Je n'ai plus personne…

Mes pleurs font amis avec le silence.

La jeune fille brune me dit doucement :

« Je ne comptais pas partir… »

Et elle me prend une main.

De l'autre elle relève mon menton et contemple mon visage.

Il est en décomposition.

Il est pâle et mes yeux sont livides.

J'ai honte.

Je rebaisse les yeux.

Elle découvre l'ampleur de ma peine.

Elle a vu…

Son regard a eu le temps de capter le mien une seconde

Avant que je me mette à fuir le sien.

Ce regard qui se veut être rassurant est toujours posé sur moi.

Son pouce caresse lentement ma main.

Qu'attend-elle de moi ?

Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas de son corps

Si elle ne l'a pas déjà comprit ?

Je pense à ce qu'il pourrait se passer après cela.

Je vais partir après ce moment si mystérieux ?

Et ne plus jamais la revoir ?

Non.

Ma détresse me pousse à me rapprocher d'elle.

Je me jette dans ses bras et pleure encore,

Encore plus fort,

Encore plus fort…

Et un frisson me parcours encore.

C'est elle qui me fait ça.

Son corps me fait frémir.

Elle a encore ce pouvoir alors que je suis à moitié mort.

Me ramènerait-elle à la vie ?

Je me serre fort contre elle.

Elle caresse mon dos pour m'aider à me calmer.

Elle me souffle des petits mots pour me rassurer à l'oreille.

Sa voix est grave mais tellement belle.

On reste comme ça pendant un petit moment.

Mes pleurs se calment alors que depuis des heures,

Depuis des heures les larmes ne faisaient que couler.

Comment-fait elle ?

Simplement ses bras rassurant et ses petits mots doux.

Je pose ma tête dans son cou profitant de sa chaleur.

Son parfum m'enivre.

Je me rends compte que je suis en train de serrer une fille dans mes bras.

Une fille…

Elle m'attire…

C'est impossible…

Je suis bien,

Apaisé,

Mon cœur se calme.

Dois-je lui parler ?

Va-t-elle vouloir plus de moi ?

Je suis gêné.

Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ensuite…

Je ne sais pas mais je profite de ce moment.

Comme s'il était le dernier.

Je me détache d'elle.

Elle me regarde,

Je la regarde,

Son maquillage à coulé.

Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

Elle ne doit pas…

C'est moi qui va mourir pas elle.

Pourquoi ?

Je veux l'aider aussi…

Qu'a-t-elle ?

Je parle sans m'en rendre compte.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle me regarde, elle ne comprend pas.

Je passe ma main sous son œil,

Puis je suis les larmes qui ont noircit son visage.

Mon index descend jusque dans son cou.

Je le suis du regard.

Ma main s'arrête sur sa clavicule.

Je replonge mon regard dans le sien.

Elle sait de quoi je parle maintenant.

Elle me dit :

« Je suis sale… »

Je comprends…

Elle est obligée de se faire voler son corps.

Elle est blessée…

« Moi je ne suis pas ici pour ça… »

Elle me sourit lorsqu'elle entend ma phrase.

Elle est belle.

Je remplie ma tête de cette beauté.

Je veux garder son image pour toujours.

Ma main descend plus bas puis vient se loger sur sa hanche.

Elle se rejette dans mes bras.

On se sert.

Comme deux amants qui ne se sont pas vu depuis des millénaires.

Comme si on allait se perdre.

Se perdre alors que l'on s'est trouvé il y a si peu de temps.

Je suis pris de spasmes et mes larmes recommencent à couler.

Ce ne sont pas les mêmes larmes.

Non.

Elles sont là pour autre chose que ma peine,

Elles ne viennent pas de mon cœur meurtri.

Ces perles coulent sur mes joues car je ne me sens protégé.

Elles sont là pour elle, pour lui montrer qu'elle me fait du bien.

Mes larmes ne montrent plus mon désespoir.

Pour Elle…

Elle qui ne parle plus.

Elle qui ne fait plus que pleurer avec moi.

Nos pleurs se font entendre dans la nuit,

Formant un chant particulier.

Nous seuls comprenons pourquoi.

Chacun a ses problèmes,

Ses peines.

Mes narines respirent son parfum encore et toujours.

Je me sens porté.

J'ai envie de m'évader encore plus.

Quitte à regretter…

De toute façon je n'aurai pas le temps de regretter…

Ce soir c'est fini pour moi.

Elle pleure toujours.

Ses mains caressent mes épaules.

Les miennes caressent le bas de son dos.

On se rassure.

On est deux dans nos soucis.

On est deux dans la peine.

On est deux dans la nuit.

On est deux à vouloir profiter du moment présent.

Elle me serre encore plus fort.

Ses cheveux lisses caressent ma joue.

Un frisson.

Sa bouche effleure la peau de mon cou.

Un frisson.

Ses lèvres brûlent ma peau.

Un frisson.

Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je ne voulais pas.

Je lui ai dit.

Et je n'étais pas là pour ça.

Je n'avais plus goût à rien avant qu'elle ne s'approche de moi.

Mais…

Je ne comprends plus.

Je profite de l'instant.

Mais puis-je profiter de…tout ?

Je veux qu'elle me montre.

Que veut-elle ?

Ses lèvres son toujours sur mon cou.

Elles se pressent de plus en plus…

Je suis bien.

Mes larmes coulent toujours.

La tendresse m'arrache à la réalité.

Ma respiration se calme.

Elle agrippe mon vêtement.

J'attends…

Je préfère ne rien faire…

Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

J'en fais à tout ce que je touche…

Ma mère…

Maman…

Je n'existe plus pour elle…

Je ne dois plus penser à cela…

Je suis bien et détruit en même temps.

Elle ne veut pas retirer ses lèvres.

Ma peau les découvre.

Son nez me souffle de l'air chaud.

Encore un frisson.

Elle pleure toujours elle aussi.

Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle peut faire je crois.

J'aurais envie de lui dire de faire ce qu'elle veut de moi.

C'est ma dernière soirée…

Peu importe.

Je sors de mes pensées soudainement.

Une chaleur humide vient de se déposer au creux se mon cou.

Sa langue s'est frayé un chemin entre ses lèvres pour venir me goûter.

Un frisson toujours.

Un sursaut.

Elle se détache.

Elle a l'air effrayée.

Non, ne le sois pas.

Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Elle parle…

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas…mais… »

Je ne veux pas écouter la suite.

Je pose mon index sur ses lèvres tièdes.

Elle est là devant moi les bras ballants.

Les joues noircies par son maquillage.

Elle me regarde de ses yeux perçants,

Elle m'envoûte.

Je me rapproche doucement d'elle.

Il ne reste que quelques centimètres.

Je capture ses lèvres,

Elle me serre encore.

Oui, serre moi encore…

Je suis si bien.

Mon cœur bat vite.

J'ai du mal à respirer mais je ne veux plus quitter cette bouche.

Je veux aller plus loin.

Elle le comprend lorsque je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle ouvre la bouche d'un seul coup.

Danse enflammée,

Danse salée par les larmes affluentes.

Danse que j'aime.

Nos larmes se mélangent dans nos bouches.

Nos gémissements se confondent.

Gémissements dû aux larmes et au plaisir.

Ai-je dis plaisir ?

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

C'est UNE inconnue.

Je ne connais même pas son prénom.

C'est une femme…

J'éprouve du plaisir à embrasser une femme…

Et cette question qui revient ?

Devons nous continuer ?

Aller plus loin ?

Aller plus haut ?

Je ne sais…

Elle caresse ma nuque,

Griffe une de mes épaules avec son autre main au travers du tissu.

Elle me pousse vers le banc où elle m'a trouvé.

Je m'assois.

Elle est sur moi.

Elle doit sentir mon excitation.

Ses deux mains sont sur mes joues humides.

Les miennes passent de ses hanches à ses fesses.

Je…

NON !

C'est anormal…

Je ne me comprends plus…

Je suis perdu.

J'ai perdu ma mère car j'aime les hommes.

Et je me retrouve à embrasser une fille.

J'arrête tout…

Elle recule son visage.

Nous sommes essoufflés.

J'ai honte…

Honte car je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

Elle ne dit rien et me regarde.

Je ne veux plus retrouver son regard.

Je l'aime bien trop ce regard nouveau.

Ce regard neutre.

Qui ne peut me juger…

Je lui dis :

« Je suis désolé, je t'avais dit que je ne ferai rien mais…J'ai mal…Je profite de l'instant…Et pourtant…Je ne voulais plus de tout cela…Belle inconnue…Je m'en veux… »

Elle me répond en saisissant une de mes mains :

« Ne soit pas désolé, c'est moi qui ait commencé…Moi aussi j'ai mal…Je profite tout comme toi…Je ne connais pas ton mal…Tu as compris d'où venais le mien…Ne t'en veux pas… »

Que puis-je lui dire de plus ?

Nous avons le même but…

« Je ne comprends plus…Je sais simplement que je dois mourir… »

Je la fais descendre de mes genoux.

Elle me regarde toujours tendrement.

Je vais fuir…

Elle ne pourra pas comprendre mon mal.

Elle me rejettera comme tous les autres quand elle saura.

Je ne peux rester près d'elle et la voir me jeter un regard empli de dégoût.

Je lui dis encore :

« Je dois partir… »

Et je cours…

Je cours…

Vers le fond de ce bois.

Je sais qu'il y a un fleuve tout près.

Il m'emportera et me noiera.

Elle ne me suit pas je crois.

Il ne vaut mieux pas.

J'ai mal.

Mes larmes se sont calmées.

Je suis serein.

Je sais que c'est la fin.

J'avance toujours plus vite.

J'ai encore cette chaleur dans le cœur.

Et ses mains dans mon dos.

Sa bouche dans mon cou…

Je dois l'oublier…

Mes pas ralentissent.

Je le vois ce pont.

Il me verra m'éteindre.

L'eau reflète la Lune.

Pâle et innocente.

Cet astre connaît mon secret.

Je suis faible je le sais.

Mais je ne veux plus de tout cela.

J'ai l'impression que personne ne m'aimera jamais.

Je préfère en finir.

Je suis sur le pont de bois.

Mes pas résonnent avec le bruit de l'eau.

Je vais au bord et m'appuie sur la rambarde.

Je vais bientôt libérer la Terre.

Je monte sur la barrière.

Je m'y assois.

Mes jambes pendent dans le vide.

Je regarde l'eau couler.

Il fait froid.

Il fait noir.

Il n'y a plus que moi et la mort qui m'attend.

Je repense à mon inconnue.

Cette belle inconnue qui a eu le pouvoir de faire battre mon cœur encore un peu.

Elle m'a donné mon dernier baiser.

Un baiser partagé.

Un baiser que j'ai aimé.

Mes mains caressent le bois du pont.

Je ferme les yeux et écoute.

Le fleuve m'appelle.

Je n'entends plus que lui.

Son eau frappe la roche.

Mes paupières se soulèvent.

Je regarde en face de moi.

Je suis seul.

Je vais mourir seul.

En paix.

Je regarde en bas.

L'eau pure.

Je respire à plein poumons une dernière fois.

En une seconde je ne me sens plus libre.

Je me sens observé.

J'écoute.

J'entends quelqu'un respirer.

Cette personne est essoufflée.

Où est-elle ?

Le souffle se rapproche.

Lentement.

Qui est-ce ?

Dois-je savoir avant de sauter ?

Je ne veux plus entendre ce souffle.

Part !

Je me bouche les oreilles.

Mais au même moment deux mains viennent entourer ma taille.

La personne se colle à moi.

Elle me serre…

Elle me serre fort…

Comme ELLE.

Je romps la barrière qui m'empêchait d'entendre.

Je baisse les yeux.

Ce sont ses mains.

Les mains de mon inconnue.

Alors elle m'a suivit…

Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Elle va vouloir savoir…

Elle va me poser des questions.

Je ne pourrais répondre…

« Part…Je dois mourir…Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre… »

Je ne peux plus pleurer.

« Je n'ai pas pu te laisser…Je ne sais pourquoi… »

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou.

Je suis dépassé par ce qui se passe.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

« J'ai hésité, mais je me dois de le faire…Tu me détesteras quand tu sauras…Vois tu, on ne se connaît pas… »

Elle me répond encore, elle ne me lâche pas.

« Je ne peux pas te détester pour ça…Je te comprends…J'ai compris… »

De quoi parle-t-elle ?

Je ne lui ai rien dit.

Elle ne peut comprendre.

C'est impossible.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai…C'est inavouable pour moi à présent »

Elle caresse mon ventre.

Elle me rassure encore une fois.

C'est sûrement la seule personne qui pourrait encore m'empêcher de sauter.

Elle doit continuer.

Elle parle encore…

« Fais-moi confiance…Ne veux-tu pas savoir comment je m'appelle avant d'en finir ? »

Sa voix est défiante…

Je relève ce défi…

Ce sera sans doute mon dernier.

Je n'ai rien à perdre.

« Belle inconnue, tu me défis, et bien j'accepte. Quel est ton prénom ? »

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite.

Pourquoi est-ce si long ?

Je ne comprends pas.

Cette question est pourtant si banale.

« Si je sais pourquoi tu veux mourir c'est parce que je m'appelle Bill… »

Je n'y crois pas…

C'est faux.

Non.

Impossible.

Et pourtant…

Mon cœur battant…

C'est un homme.

Mon cœur l'a comprit.

Ma tête l'a refusé.

Je devais mourir pour cela.

Je voulais me punir de les aimer eux.

Bill…

Tu m'as tellement donné en une soirée.

Je ne peux te laisser.

Je descends de la rambarde.

Je le serre contre moi.

Comme tout à l'heure.

Ma tête à voulu tout cacher.

Mais mon cœur n'a pas oublié.

Je relève les yeux vers lui.

Ses joues sont toujours noircies.

« Aide-moi, aime-moi, sort-moi de là…Je t'aiderai, je t'aimerai, j'effacerai les blessures qui salissent ton corps…Je m'appelle Tom »


End file.
